


Once and again

by Sitting_Ducki



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10300115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sitting_Ducki/pseuds/Sitting_Ducki
Summary: Erin Strauss-Rossi survives the replicator but her happily ever after with Dave doesn't go as planned. After having to kill her ex to save herself and the kids they try to start over with Dave trying to figure out what a real family is like





	

After a long case Dave stared out the plane window thinking about Erin and her kids. When Erin was found to be alive after Curtis tried to kill her she went to live with her ex and the kids. According to Alan she wanted nothing to do with him or the BAU anymore but Dave knew her better. He just hoped that she was okay and Alan wasn't hurting him or the kids. When Dave's phone goes off he jumps.

"Hello?"

"Papa? It's Katie."

"Katie, are you okay? What's wrong? What's all that noise?"

"It's Mama she killed Alan tonight and it's the cops. They're trying to call social services because they're going to arrest her. He was beating her and trying to go after Davy but she had to do it. Alan was going to kill Davy."

"Okay, let me talk to one of the officers in charge." The others look at him. "Someone call Garcia and tell her to get to Alan's house. They're trying to take the kids away. She has emergency power of attorney over the kids. Tell her to get there as fast as she can." One of the officers hears this.

"Hello? Are you Agent Rossi?"

"Yes, I'm the adoptive father to those kids. My friend has power of attorney to get them if something happens. What's going on? Why are you arresting Erin?"

"She's not being arrested and the kids are getting represented by the state so we can question them. Mrs. Strauss is just being held for questioning but from what we can tell the story matches. She said she was defending her grandson that Mr. Strauss was attempting to harm. One of the children was calling 911 and that was all being recorded as well."

"So she's not being arrested?"

"No we just need her official statement and the kids need someone with them."

"A family friend Penelope Garcia can do that. I'm on my way back and I can meet you and them at the station."

"Okay, what about the baby?"

"Garcia can keep an eye on him. Just can I talk to one of them?"

"Which one, they all want to talk to you."

"All of them." JJ covers the phone.

"Garcia's leaving and she said that she can be there in 10 minutes. Does she need to take anything?"

"Just the papers the kids just need someone there while they question them." Dave was trying to remain calm suddenly wishing he had his pilots license so he could hurry the plane along.

"Papa,"

"Hey Libby, are you okay? Alan didn't hurt you did he?"

"He was punching me because I brought Davy home today. He's just three days old and he wanted me to give him up for adoption. Mama said I could keep him but ..."

"Of course you can keep him. I can't wait to meet him. Is your mom okay?"

"No, she's shaky but she's worried about me and Davy. Alan hated the name and that's what set him off. He decided he should be named after him not you but ..."

"It's okay, we'll handle it when we land. Garcia's going to go with you guys for questioning and she'll be there soon. She can watch Davy as well if you need her to."

"What's going to happen now?"

"Well all 5 of you will come to the house tonight and tomorrow we'll figure things out. It's still your house and the adoption still stands."

"What about Mama? She ..."

"She is welcome there as well and so is Davy. I have to spend time with my namesake don't I? Now relax, things are crazy but let me talk to the others and I'll be at the station as soon as I can." Erin gets on the phone next.

"Dave … I was trying to protect the kids. Alan said if I didn't stay with him he would fight us back for custody and I'd never see them again. I couldn't let him ..."

"I know Bella I heard it all. There were cameras in the room in case Curtis got to you before we got him or there was someone else helping him. Go with the officers they said they just want a statement and Garcia's going to be with the kids and I'll join you guys as soon as we land."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we'll handle this. Don't worry about it if nothing else I'll call Carter and have him meet us there and get you bond. They said your stories about what happened match and they have some of it on the 911 call."

"I couldn't let him hurt Davy. He's ..."

"I'll be there soon." When Dave got to the station with Hotch Garcia and Libby were looking at something on a laptop while Charlie just stares into space and Katie was rocking a baby. "Where's Erin?"

"She's in the restroom … this whole thing has made her sick to her stomach. She asked me to stay with the kids."

"Can you go check on her? I'll stay with them." Dave takes the baby who was fussy and Hotch motions for Charlie to go with him. Dave could tell he was angry and figured Hotch would talk to him. "So … this is my namesake or am I jumping to conclusions?" Libby gives him a small smile.

"You were more of a dad to us and Xander walked away from us. I told him the day after I told mom and Alan and never heard from him again."

"I've heard from him." Libby looks at him. "Alan threatened with arrest for sleeping with a minor if he contacted you again. He told Xander you had an abortion and he thought you guys would be coming home with me so he came clean to me."

"He didn't ..."

"I know he's a good kid but he's in California last I heard. I helped him get a job out there and he didn't want to wait until you were 18 trying to avoid you and Alan. I might have an address for him and we'll find him so you can contact him."

"So we're going to go home with you?"

"Well unless you don't want to but that's still your home, Garcia's ordering all this stuff because Davy will need it and you know there's plenty of room. We'll get you and Davy set up in a bigger room so he has plenty of space." Libby hugs him.

"Thanks Papa." Hotch joins them.

"Charlie wants to talk to you in the hall." Dave takes the baby into the hall with him where Charlie looked angry and hurt.

"Are you okay? Did Alan hurt you?"

"No, he didn't touch us. He threatened to if we didn't listen to him but it was easier just to listen to him. He said if we left he would hurt the others then tonight he tried to hurt Davy because Libby didn't want to give him up."

"It's her baby and it's not an easy choice."

"You gave us up." Dave looks at him. "Dad said you wanted nothing to do with us and he got stuck with us. He made me drop out of school to work for him at the machine shop. Katie does home schooling and Libby had to drop out as soon as she was old enough to work."

"I didn't give you up. Your mom said she wanted to be with you, Alan and the girls. I thought you guys wanted to be a happy family so I didn't say anything. I haven't changed my mind and I still have full custody. As soon as Katie called I told JJ to call Garcia to go get you guys. I have custody and she has custody if something happens and I or your mom can't get to you."

"Why?"

"Well we travel for work and Garcia rarely goes. She knows everything about my house because she takes care of Midge for me when I'm gone and she was on all the paperwork for your schools so she could get you out."

"He said you hated us because we weren't your real kids. He said you wanted real kids and we weren't them." Dave pokes him in the arm.

"You feel real to me. That's all the real I need, flesh and blood isn't as important as having family. When your dad gave up custody of the three of you I officially adopted you. When you mom was attacked I thought you guys wanted to go with him so I didn't object but that didn't stop me from missing you four or worrying about you."

"What about our things? What about school?"

"Well next week we'll get all three of you re-enrolled in school and back to trying to go back to normal. I know basketball season's starting soon and I assume you have to be attending school to play." Charlie nods, "This week we'll get you guys settled back at the house and see where things stand."

"Even Mama."

"Well if she wants to come with you guys. This time I'm invoking my adoption rights to keep you guys and making it stick." Dave saw Erin watching them. "Go make sure Libby's getting stuff she need for this little guy and tell Garcia to have it delivered express." Charlie takes off and Dave walks over to Erin.

"Did you mean it? I can go with the kids."

"It's your house too Er. Alan said and did terrible things but he can't make me stop loving you or the kids. This little guy is even already growing on me."

"You look natural there." Erin just watches him. "He said he would take the kids and leave us. He just wanted to hurt you and us. If I knew ..."

"It's okay and he's not going to hurt you guys again. Garcia has Libby ordering probably enough for triplets and I know she'll shop tonight for anything else you guys need but your things are also still at the house."

"Your house?" Dave pulls her close.

"No, our house." When they leave Garcia said the baby items would be delivered in two hours and she went shopping for things they needed right away. At the house Midge came running right away excited to see them.

"Let me call Garcia to tell her to remember to get diapers. You have one left and someone needs a change." JJ walks into the living room from the kitchen.

"I got three packs of newborn diapers, everything that a newborn needs for his first night at home including some pajamas. They're in Libby's room and I even brought Henry's old bassinet. It still works and Garcia knows I was bringing them over."

"Thank you I owe you."

"Oh please like I don't know who buys Henry the things he wants the minute I mention them. Garcia asked saying Libby didn't have many supplies and there is a lasagna in the oven. Will made two planning to freeze one but I caught it before he did that. Do you need anything else?" Erin hugs her.

"Thank you, this is enough."

"Anytime and if you guys need anything just call." JJ leaves and the kids wander upstairs.

"Do you want to take a shower and go change? Your clothes are still there so ..."

"That would be good." When all the baby stuff was delivered Hotch and Will came over to help assemble everything. Dave hadn't even thought about assembling baby furniture since Caroline so they were a lot of help. They put it in the next biggest bedroom after the master bedroom though Libby was going to stay in her room for now using the bassinet. It took a while for everyone to get settled but Dave was sure they would be okay.


End file.
